


woo station

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bark Bark Bark, Cuddling, Going Feral, I hope not, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, awesamponk, dropsbysam, i am looking at nico, i love them, i will write angst EVENTUALLY, is that an abo tag, its not my fanfic if there isnt a cuddle scene, no beta we die, ponksamdude, replace the "dude" in "awesamdude" with "ponk", slight angst, theyre boyfriends ur honor, theyre gay ur honor, uMMMmm, ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: i actually wrote this 3 hours ago i just wanted to post it now bc i wanted the "14 feb 2021" on it(cross posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	woo station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChoIsScared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoIsScared/gifts).



sitting on a bench, their hands intertwined, the sunlight casting orange and pink rays over the two, ponk was reminded of how he managed to get here. with sam.

_ "ponk? do you have my tridents?" sam had asked, a cold face on his usually warm and welcoming features. ponk could feel his palms sweating as he looked at everything except sam, refusing to meet the green-haired man's gaze. _

_ "um.. i- sam-" the brunette had stuttered, his head falling so he could only see the wet grass they stood on. _

_ "i thought you were my friend." _

the brunette was brought back into reality when he felt sam scoot closer to him and grab the side of ponk's face, gently pushing it down so ponk's head was rested on sam's shoulder. the older man sighed in content and laid his head on his lover's, closing his eyes.

_ tears in his eyes, ponk had starting tearing down the woo station, there was no chance sam would say yes after that horrible fight. _

_ a buzz came from ponk's phone, startling him. he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and squinted at the device. _

_** sammy wammy <3 ** _

_ even if you dont deserve it, i still forgive you _

_ make sure you smile today! _

_ i dont like it when you're upset :( _

_ ponk cursed. how could sam be so.. nice? and forgiving? after ponk had done that? _

_ he hates that man, hates his emerald eyes that sparkled whenever he explained his redstone contraptions, hates the way he forgives and forgets almost immediately, hates how patient and understanding he is, hates how he is so _ fucking _ in love with him. _

ponk sighed, cuddling further into sam's side, watching as the sun slowly settled down into it's bed for the night. this was perfect, it was all ponk had dreamed of. but yet he wasn't happy.

_ after receiving sam's text, ponk decided to stop being a pussy and finish the woo station. he would never know if the older liked him back if he didn't, and ponk didn't know if he could continue living with that fact. _

_ if sam said yes; ponk would cry, ask sam to be his boyfriend, and that's that. _

_ if sam said no; ponk would cry and then cut off all contact with his friend. he wouldn't be able to talk to him again. _

_ it was a tough time, ponk's rising anxiety almost making him quit a couple times, but he persisted. there was a chance sam would say yes. _

"sam?" the older man hummed, wrapping his arms around ponk's waist and pulling him closer, if that was even possible, "i love you."

sam opened his eyes slightly and pulled away to look at ponk, a soft smile on his face as he leaned forward to press a kiss to ponk's forehead. shocked and flustered, the younger turned away with a pout, but still letting sam continue cuddling him.

the sun was still up, but it wouldn't be for any longer.

_ "oh.. geez.. ponk.. you worked so hard on this..." sam was speechless, impressed and a little embarrassed at the effort ponk put in just to ask sam to be his valentine. _

_ ponk nodded furiously, his eyes never leaving sam's face, making the green-haired man slightly nervous at the attention. _

_ "s..so is it a yes or a no?" _

_ sam couldn't answer. _

"the sunlight looks beautiful on you."

sam froze up, sputtering and cheeks starting to heat up. he was not used to people flirting with him. ponk laughed and kissed sam's neck softly, simply succeeding in making the other man blush more.

"i hate you."

"shush, look. the sun is leaving."

"the.. sun is leaving?"

_ ponk began to lose hope when sam didn't respond for a couple minutes, dropping his gaze and sighing. sam stopped worrying at his bottom lip and his attention snapped back to ponk. _

_ a shaky breath, and then, "yes." _

the sky was finally dark, and the moon was starting to peek out from behind the earth, and ponk had a passed out sam sprawled over his lap. the brunette ran his fingers through the other's hair lovingly, his other hand resting on the older's hip. ponk breathed in the fresh mountain air, feeling his eyes start to droop and soon, without his consent might i add, ponk was dead asleep just like his boyfriend.

when the pair awoke, they were in ponk's bed, the brunette didn't know who moved them but he would have to thank them later, sam had his arm draped over ponk and his face buried in his boyfriend's chest, looking so comfy ponk wouldn't dare move to get up, even though he had to piss really badly.

how did he get so lucky?


End file.
